


Hot For Teacher

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Sam, M/M, Professor Sam, Student Cas, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes his hot professor, Sam.</p>
<p>So he fucks him in an empty lecture hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

Castiel loved older men.  Not too much older, but… older.  Like his stupidly hot, broad shoulders and long chestnut brown hair having American Mythologies professor Sam Winchester, Ph.D and all around gorgeous guy.

He couldn’t have been more than thirty, fresh out of his doctoral program and the newest addition to the faculty of Milton College.  Castiel was a junior, and had a bit of a reputation as a rake - men and women alike had fallen for his charms.  Lately however, he’d had his eye on precisely one person - Dr. Winchester.

Not only was he gorgeous - like male model gorgeous - but he was very enthusiastic about his field of study, and his lectures were never boring.  It also helped that he loved to roll his sleeves up, exposing his well muscled forearms.  He also had a habit of when he got excited of running his fingers through his hair, mussing it up and making him a million times sexier.  Cas spent most of his lectures with a full hard on.  It was a wonder he had a decent grade in his class since he spent most of his time staring at Dr. Winchester’s crotch, wondering what was behind those perfectly pressed khakis every day.

It was late on Friday, and Cas had come back to the lecture hall because he’d forgotten his textbook.  Not on purpose, but because he was in a hurry.  Dr. Winchester was there, erasing the board from his last class of the day.  The sun, low in the sky, highlighted Sam’s brown tresses, making them catch in the light in the most appealing manner.  

Sam didn’t hear Castiel enter, and paused slightly as he looked up and say Cas.  ”Castiel, what can I do for you?”  His smile was warm and innocent, the exact opposite of the thoughts that were racing through Cas’s mind right now.

Cas paused, wondering if he should betray his thoughts to his professor or just take his book and walk away, letting his fantasy remain just that - a fantasy.  Thinking about your hot professor while jacking off was one thing, actually going through with it was another.

"I uh… I just forgot my book.  Need it to study, test next week and all."  Some of Cas’s considerable confidence had suddenly escaped him.

Sam nodded.  ”Right.  I noticed that you kind of rushed out earlier.”  So Sam had been looking at him.  That thought made Cas’s already teetering libido go into full swing, and he shifted on his feet as he felt his cock thicken in his jeans.

"Yeah I was… I better go."  This was about to go south very quickly.  

Cas was halfway to the classroom door when he heard Sam say “You’re not subtle you know.”  Cas froze and spoke without turning.  ”What do you mean?”

"Oh please Castiel.  I can practically see the ‘I want you’ written on your face every time you walk in this classroom."  Cas turned and looked up at Sam’s face, a dark grin spreading across it.  

"I…"  Cas couldn’t decide if he was going to lie or not.  "Well…"

Sam rolled his eyes.  ”This is a one time offer, so if you want to take advantage of it, I suggest you go and close that door. Lock it even.”  Cas dropped his bookbag and closed the door, snapping the lock shut and pulling his polo over his head as he crossed the room to Sam.

Cas had thought about what it would be like to kiss Sam, but it was even better than he had imagined.  Sam tasted like coffee and cinnamon flavored gum, and it was the best damn thing Cas had ever had tasted.  Sam sat on the edge of his desk, his much shorter student untucking his Oxford shirt from his pants, scrambling to get his hands at Sam’s skin.  Sam pushed Cas backwards and pulled it off, buttons popping and flying everywhere.  Cas did a double take because Sam was ripped, his muscled body glowing like some sort of bronzed god.  Cas crashed his lips back into Sam’s, running his hands all over the planes of Sam’s body, the muscle fluttering under his fingertips.  His erection pressed insistently against the denim of his jeans, and Sam’s fingers worked to get them open.

He pulled down Cas’s jeans and boxers in one motion, licking his lips as he eyed Cas’s thick cock.  Cas looked at him and said “On your knees Dr.”  He moved back and Sam got on the floor, slurping down Cas’s member in one motion, his mouth tight  on it.  Cas moaned, reaching out with one hand to steady himself against the desk behind him.  Dr. Winchester, it appeared, was a complete and total cock slut, given the way he was moaning like a wanton whore around Cas’s dick.

Cas took a handful of Sam’s hair and held his head still, and began to fuck Sam’s face, his cock sliding in and out of Sam’s spit-slick lips.  Sam took it like a champ, not missing a beat as Cas used him, taking what he wanted and giving very little back.  He felt powerful, his tall, hot professor on his knees taking his dick like it was the best damn thing in the world.

Cas kept it up as long as he could without coming, and he had to grab the base of his cock as he pulled out of Sam’s mouth, his professor looking up at him with adoring eyes and swollen red lips.

"Stand up and turn around slut."  Sam shuddered at how Cas was in complete control of the situation, and willingly dropped his pants and underwear as he bent over, taking the initiative as to what Cas wanted.

Sam gave a small yelp as Cas smacked him hard across the ass, the sensation sending a jolt of electricity to his cock, only to be replaced as Sam felt two wet fingers penetrate him, working him open to take Cas’s dick.  He writed under Cas’s touch, rough but practiced.  If Sam had any compulsion to stop this, it was long gone.  

Cas took away his fingers, and Sam cried out at the loss of contact, only to be satisfied a moment later as he felt Cas entered him, vibrant and full and thick, sinking into Sam with one rough snap of his hips.  Sam shuddered, feeling precome smear against the edge of the desk.

Cas put a hand in the back of Sam’s hair and pulled his head back, getting tighter with each time he slammed into Sam.  ”Not so proud are you now Doctor?”

Sam managed between broken gasps “Never… never was FUCK.” Cas had started pounding into him even faster, each time nailing him in the prostate, enjoying every second of it.  Sam was hot and tight and quite possibly the best damn ass Cas had ever gotten - it was everything and more that he had imagined.

Cas could feel his orgasm closing in, what with the way the friction of Sam and his getting louder by the second moans reverberated in his senses.  To say that this was a dream come true was an understatement.  

Sam came first, just from feeling Cas pound into his sweet spot, and the clenching of Sam around him tore Cas’s orgasm out of him, screaming at the top of his lungs, not caring who might hear him in the slightest.  Cas collapsed against Sam with a grunt, still buried deep inside him.

Sam motioned for Cas to get off of him, and with a wince pulled out, his come running down the back of Sam’s leg.  Sam immediately straightened, his dignity returning with impossible speed. He pulled his pants up and put on the remains of his tattered shirt, closing his suit jacket over it.  Cas got dressed as quickly as he could, not looking back at Sam as he pulled his shirt over his head.

The two of them walked out together, pausing at the foot of the building’s steps.

"Feel free to come by my office anytime you’d like to discuss course material Cas - I welcome my students with open arms."  He smoothed back his hair and put his sunglasses, looking his ever collected self.

Cas smirked, feeling triumphant.  ”I’m sure there will be something else I’m not clear on Dr. Winchester.  Until Monday then.”  Cas gave a tip of his head and walked away.

No one noticed the hitch it Sam’s step as he walked to his car.


End file.
